Haunted
by Katria Bloom
Summary: This one is a prequel to my fic 'Fallen'. When all you have left is each other, and you're not sure what you have left...HD SLASH


_The following story is a prequel to my fic 'Fallen'. However, you don't have to have read 'Fallen' to understand this one. They are both freestanding and can be enjoyed on their own. So do that. Enjoy._

**Haunted**

* * *

Pacing. All Harry could will himself to do was pace. It had been three days, twelve hours, and about thirty minutes since he had seen Draco, not that he was counting.

He halted his pacing just long enough to pull a fag out of a near-empty pack and light it, taking a long drag. It seemed that nicotine was the only thing that could calm him now, nicotine and sugar-scented blonde hair.

Before he realized what he was doing he had finished off one pack and started on another, his pacing now being accompanied by a trail of smoke and a cradled ashtray.

He finally had enough nicotine in his system to be able to sit still, setting aside the remaining half-pack and rubbing his face miserable.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Harry sighed, stuffing his ashtray in the coffee table drawer and covering the fags with an old Daily Prophet.

"Door's open," he croaked and stood up to fetch himself a glass of water. He heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked," a voice said and Harry turned around, nearly dropping the empty glass he had in his hands.

"Someone could come in and kill you at any moment," the man who had just entered said softly as he shrugged his coat off his shoulders.

Harry set the glass down on the counter with a hollow clunk and shivered, saying in a plain voice, "At this point I don't care if someone walks in and kills me. It would seem pretty ironic, wouldn't you say?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "You should care. Other people care."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the blond man. "The only thing the other people care about is that I can save them. That's all they care about."

"Not all of them," Draco whispered as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling their lower bodies flush. Harry stood on his toes and captured the blonde in a searing kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Draco pulled away, an odd smirk on his face. "You're smoking again. You're addicted, aren't you?"

Harry let his hand roam over the lean muscled of the blonde's back. "Yeah, well, when I am completely stressed about everything under the sun as well as stuff I really shouldn't have to worry about you should be relieved that the only thing I _am _addicted to is bloody fags."

Draco snorted and kissed the ebony-haired man again, backing him up to the couch where they both sat, the blonde pulling Harry down in his lap.

"I missed you," Harry whispered as he fumbled with Draco's belt and button fly. He realized almost instantly that the taller man had on no pants, although the majority of the time he didn't.

The ebony-haired man trailed his tongue up Draco's neck, ending inside his warm mouth, eliciting a purring from Draco.

"Mmm...and I missed that tongue," the icy-eyed man hissed as he pulled off Harry's t-shirt.

Harry shivered as he watched Draco's sparkling blue eyes rake over his own tan skin, Draco's pale fingers dancing across his nipples and dark love trail.

"I love this," the blonde whispered almost reverently as his slender fingers traced the trail of enticing, coarse hair that led to a place Draco had been countless times before. Yet he never grew tired of Harry's body, the ever-moving, fluidness of it. It was so unlike the others. Harry was alive; Harry never fell into the impossible rut of 'How Things Are Meant To Be'.

Harry was just Harry, just Harry who had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

Harry had accidentally let that painful bit of information slip a few weeks earlier and it had been another week and a half before he had seen Draco again. Harry had gone through countless packs of fags in that time.

He was afraid he would never see the blonde again, but he had appeared looking flushed and pained.

Draco didn't say anything, just launched himself onto Harry and had his way, not that Harry didn't reply to his frantic desires.

They had somehow managed to wind up in the bed that night and as Harry had drifted to sleep he had whispered, "I should say 'I love you' more often."

Draco had Apparated away before the last word had been spoken.

But now, with Harry's surprisingly gently hands roaming over his pale skin, Draco's fear of those three words was long forgotten. When Harry started to rock slowly in his lap, everything was forgotten. He fancied he could hear the dark-haired man's heartbeat.

"What took you so long?" Harry breathed against Draco's moist, swollen lips.

"I've been gone longer," Draco replied with a groan, bringing his hands to rest on Harry's waist.

"I know...that," Harry panted and grinned as Draco's cheeks turned a soft shade of rose pink.

"Harry...don't...stop."

And the dark-haired man did as he was told.

It took longer than usual for their breathing to level off. Harry took the liberty of lazily wiping them both clean with his shirt.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked softly as Draco pushed his hair out of his face.

Draco scratched his arm gently and grinned. "I think that can be arranged. I left pants here last time, I'll sleep in those."

Harry nodded and pushed the Daily Prophet aside, pulling out a fag and lighting it. "Want a taste?"

Draco took the cigarette from Harry's hand and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke escape from his mouth slowly.

"I find attaining nicotine much more desirable by means of kissing you," he finally said and handed Harry his cigarette back.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said with a laugh and placed the butt in his mouth, letting it hand there as he leaned forward to extract the ashtray from its hiding place.

"I'm having a shower," Draco said after a long moment of watching Harry smoke. "Do you want to join me?"

Harry snuffed the still-smoldering fag out and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Come on then," Draco said softly as he stood, twining his fingers together with the smaller man's.

They didn't emerge from the bathroom until the warm water ran cold and they were forced to escape the chilling cascade.

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the steamed bathroom, pulling out a pair of silken green pants and a pair of plain red ones, tossing Draco the more luxurious pair.

Draco lowered his head, then pulled on the pants, soon after crawling onto the bed. "Come on, I'm getting cold."

Harry sighed and dressed, following the blonde's lead and laying his head on Draco's stomach.

Draco began to work a hand lazily through Harry's locks.

"You really do love me, don't you?" he whispered.

Harry looked up, sadness in his eyes. "I try not to. I know you don't want me to, and I know you don't love me, but I can't help it. I'm sorry."

Draco pulled a pillow under his head and sighed. "Don't apologize. You can't help it."

Harry placed a kiss over Draco's bellybutton. "I'm glad you came."

"I am too," Draco replied. He was silent for a while, gently caressing the side of Harry's face. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Harry smiled. "Probably dead or a permanent resident at St. Mungo's."

Draco chuckled as Harry scooted up, giving Draco a gently kiss on the temple.

"Thanks for your confidence, Potter."

Harry smiled against the blonde's neck. "You're welcome."

"We should go to sleep. I have to leave early in the morning."

Harry sighed and threw a leg over Draco's body. "Alright. I love you."

Draco tensed, but didn't run away. He simply said, "I know."

**END**

* * *

That one was short and sweet. What do you think?

My beta, Brandy, told me there should be more. I don't know, should there?


End file.
